


SDCC

by RSGS



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 友情向OOC！！！！！就當AU看吧因為我真的不知道這幾位大哥最近都在幹什麼甚至連ITH拍成電影我都是沒多久前刷IG才偶然看到的都拍一半多了還有lmm跟阿詹的新劇我資訊到底是多落後我可能不是一個合格的粉絲反正就這樣啦只是覺得SDCC的合照嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚終於發糖了*請忽略他們其實一直有在見面的事實*





	SDCC

**Author's Note:**

> 友情向  
OOC！！！！！  
就當AU看吧因為我真的不知道這幾位大哥最近都在幹什麼  
甚至連ITH拍成電影我都是沒多久前刷IG才偶然看到的  
都拍一半多了  
還有lmm跟阿詹的新劇  
我資訊到底是多落後  
我可能不是一個合格的粉絲  
反正就這樣啦  
只是覺得SDCC的合照嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚終於發糖了  
*請忽略他們其實一直有在見面的事實*

Lin很不想承認在看到Daveed的那一刻他的眼眶的確不合時宜的酸了一下。  
他太久沒看到他了──天知道他最近都關在自己的小房間裡抱著筆記本，要瘋了，他想，他連Chris都沒見上幾面。

漫展的規模太大，好幾個活動跟展場同時在進行著，碰到面時他們甚至來不及停下來，只是匆匆忙忙跟著自己的劇組前往發表場地。  
是Lin先看到Daveed的，他喊了一聲，才看到Daveed四處轉頭尋找是誰在叫他。Lin倒著走著，在險些撞到前面的人的時候Daveed一下子看進他的眼裡。可惜他們已經走得太遠，不是能輕鬆寒暄的距離，"結束我打給你！"Daveed舉高了手大喊。  
你已經夠高了其實可以不用舉手我也看的到，Lin在心裡吐槽。但他還是笑得很開心，他點點頭，不明顯，但他知道Daveed會看到。

Daveed結束得要比Lin晚一點，當手機響起的時候，Lin還在漫展閒逛。  
"Hey！"電話裡的人還帶著一點剛下舞台的興奮，"你在哪裡！你等一下有約嗎！去喝點酒怎麼樣？順便吃個晚飯！我知道附近有家不錯的小酒館！"  
"Slow down Daveed！"Lin忍不住笑了出來，"慢慢說，不要激動，你都要說起rap了！"

Daveed走到酒館的時候Lin已經到了，Daveed遠遠的就看到伸個腦袋左顧右盼的人，他迫不及待的小跑過去，一把抱過略矮一點的人，"Hey bro！好久不見我的天才劇作家！"  
"My Daveed！你過得好嗎？"Lin不免有點感傷起來，他每次和這群人聚會的時候總會這樣──他總是想起還在製作Hamilton的時候，他們總是泡在一起，一週七天碰八次面，雖然現在大家各自發展也很好，但那時的確有無法取代的充實和快樂。

然後他們在酒館外留下今天唯一一張清醒的照片，也許是今天大家都太興奮了。  
到最後是Lin一手抱著他的筆記本，一手抱著Daveed的手臂，"你知道嗎！"Lin頓了一下，像是要來一段freestyle一樣吸了一口氣，"我最近都在寫小美人魚！我知道他們是不同東西，但不能怪我！都是迪士尼、都是公主、都是海洋、都有海底生物，Damn快叫我的腦子閉嘴，它一直叫我唱How far I go！"喝醉了的Lin話比平時又多了一點，語速也更快，還帶著點不清醒的大舌頭，Daveed必須管住自己也有點不清醒的腦袋專注在Lin的聲音上才能搞清楚他在說什麼。

眼看著Lin就要跳到吧檯上現場表演一段Moana，Daveed趕緊把他按回椅子，還沒等Daveed緩衝完要怎麼管好身旁這個略過動的小獅子，又見Lin掏出了手機撥通電話，Daveed看到螢幕顯示Chris的名字也就放他去了，都是熟人，應該不會發生什麼酒後意外。  
電話很快就被接起來，Lin閉著眼睛模模糊糊的說，"Christopher！我會給你找到工作的～再等一下哦～就快了...Daveed你也是...都別跑......"  
Daveed眼看Lin講著講著就趴在桌上睡著了，他只好接過電話，"Hi Chris, it’s me"Daveed的聲音特別好認，Chris也不意外是他接了電話，他們小聊了一會兒，說起近況、說到他跟Lin是為何在這個奇怪的時間點碰到的面。

熟悉的朋友總是能在很久沒聯絡之後還能像從未分開過一樣開心的聊著，直到最後要掛電話時Daveed才難得流露出一點無措的說到，"呃，Chris，"他抓抓頭，這種情況他真的沒處理過，"你知道如果Lin喝醉了要怎麼辦嗎？"

**Author's Note:**

> 如果把lmm寫得過於哭唧唧是我的錯，但誰不想看他哭唧唧呢（問題發言）  
小美人魚跟moana那個也是前幾天補刷推才看到的lmm在吐槽，嘔我真的是資訊落後（  
小獅子玩了一下ham本人的梗  
我有工作你就不會失業的梗是lmm在酒後歷史親口跟chris打電話說的（as long as I have job you have job之類的）
> 
> Daveed後來還發了同一張合照寫Siempre（google告訴我這是forever/always的意思）  
噢！！！他是什麼小甜心！！！（失語）


End file.
